High School Heros
by xWarpedxPerspectivex
Summary: All human, for now. R,B,A are social outcasts in Forks High. Em,E,J are the new boys who don't seem to care what the rest of the school expects of them. What happens when they meet, what problems will arise? Will their friendships survive?


**Disclaimer for entire story: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or the characters involved.**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock and lazily flopped an arm out from under my covers to turn it off. Groaning I rolled over to glance at the clock. The bright blue light said 6:00am. _Why does school have to start so EARLY! _I thought to myself.

I began to get out of bed. It took longer than usual. It was one of those days where it is so cold in your room and your bed is so warm you just don't want to get out.

I finally got up the courage to get out of bed. I sprinted for the bathroom, tripping over the rug and literally sliding into the bathroom.

_Safe!_ I thought, _Can't do anything without tripping and falling, might as well make myself feel like I am playing baseball. Maybe it will make me feel better!_

I picked myself up and turned the shower on. I ripped of my pajamas and jumped into the warm water with a happy sigh.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled through the door, "Are you okay? We heard quite the crash."

I sighed, "I'm fine dad, just practicing my sliding skills. Tell everyone not to worry."

I heard him chuckle, "All right, just be careful, please? We don't want to have an excruciating day at the hospital worrying."

"Will do, I'll be down in a minute."

I finished up my shower and pulled on my bra, underwear, a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. I slipped on socks and my eight-dollar little boy shoes, cheap and look good, so what should I care? I made my way carefully downstairs and into the kitchen.

Alice and Rosalie were already down there with our father, our mother died when we were born leaving Charlie to raise three girls on his own. We were sisters, triplets to be exact, we looked nothing alike though. No one could tell we were sisters, and we didn't care to correct them. It's not like we were well-liked to begin with.

They took one look at me and sighed.

"Bella! What are you wearing!? Hurry up and eat, your not wearing that." Rosalie said angrily.

"We are going to throw out everything you own and give you five outfits from each of our closets until we have money to buy you some new things." Alice grumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"Why would you do that!? We have better things to spend money on than new clothes, you know, like possibly, hmmm… I don't know GAS money!" I said in retaliation.

"You're still changing." They said together. Charlie just chuckled and stayed out of our morning routine.

A new outfit and a few goodbyes to Charlie and we were stuffed into our red truck. Charlie bought it from Billy Black last year for our birthday when we were sixteen. We took turns driving. This morning we were extra smooshed because of the temperature and our large coats. It snowed last night so we let Rosalie drive; she tended to handle snow better.

We got to school and got out of the truck. When I got out I slipped on a hidden patch of ice. Alice caught me before I fell. I fell far enough to miss the snowball that was thrown at my head by Lauren. Her and her followers giggled and walked away. Except for one, Angela, a sweet girl but caught in the wrong crowd. She gave us a sympathetic look and moved on.

I heard Alice sigh, "I'm getting tired of being the joke of the school. Why are we teased so much anyways?"

Rosalie answered, "They are just jealous ladies. We are so much prettier than all the rest of our fellow small town dorks!"

We laughed and headed inside.

Rosalie and Alice were the prettiest, I was normal. They never left me out though. I was their reason for their fall from the popularity crowd. They didn't want me to be anywhere near them because Mike Newton liked me at the time. Jessica Stanley said I was trying to steal her boyfriend and knocked me off the social ladder. My sisters were told that if they talk to me they would be knocked off too. They didn't care, they wouldn't give me up.

As soon as we walked through the doors we were met with whispers of three new kids, very "hot", but extremely weird.

"How do they know they are weird? They just got here." Alice complained, and then brightened, "Maybe they can be our friends then! Oh! That will be so great! To actually have friends, think of how nice it will be. It won't be like all the social piranhas around here though. It will be perfect and different."

Rosalie snorted, "Your one hell of a day dreamer, Alice. What makes you think they will want to be with the social delinquents of the school?"

Alice looked hopeful, "Maybe they are different?"

I wasn't about to bring her down, "We can only hope, Alice."

She smiled at me.

We said our goodbyes and went off to our separate classes. We had to bed the office to put us into the same classes, so we wouldn't have to suffer alone. The only problem was, we each had to have a different foreign language class, they could only fit one of us in each in the first hour of school. We agreed one class was better than all. I had Spanish, Alice had German, and Rosalie had French. With a variety like that we could open one hell of a company if we wanted to.

I walked into Spanish class and someone was sitting in my seat. _Oh no, why does it have to start so early in the morning? _I thought as I walked closer. This guy was huge! He'd probably just pummel me for asking for my seat back.

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me?" I asked softly, wondering if he even heard.

He looked up at me, shocked. "Yes?"

"Um, well, you see," I faltered, "You're kind of in my seat. There's an empty one behind mine, in front and to the sides if you like?" My answer sounded like a question, I could take those seats but then I would be sitting next to someone and didn't want to take the chance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Emmett. I am new here. So far you are the only person that has been nice to me. Why is that?"

"I'm Bella. Forks has a strict social ladder you need to climb, I'm at the bottom with my sisters. It shouldn't take long for someone to get their claws into you if that's your thing. Talking to me won't get you there, so I won't talk to you anymore."

I turned to sit in my seat he vacated and he sat next to me. I turned to him stunned.

"What?" He asked, "I'd rather not have to work to meet a nice friend."

I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Say," he whispered, class started, "Do you think my brothers and I can sit with you at lunch? I'm sure they'd rather have nice on sight people."

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that."

"Great! This is so cool I can't wait!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm. Maybe Alice was right. Emmett seems really nice. We talked quietly throughout class when we could. Class ended and I told Emmett where to meet us for lunch.

I met Alice and Rosalie in English class and told them about Emmett. They just happened to have the other boys in their foreign language classes.

"I had the blonde one in my class. His name is Jasper, nice guy, kind of quiet. We got paired together for a project. I didn't think to invite him to lunch though; I just figured he'd want to start tying a string up that ladder and climbing." Rosalie laughed.

"They seem nice enough, Edward was in my class. He's smart and knows what he's talking about. He was sitting next to me and we had to trade papers. He found a mistake I made throughout the entire thing and told me how to fix it and not do it again. We talked a bit before class ended, but I didn't invite them to lunch either. I feel kind of bad. I really didn't want to ruin their chances of being one of the almighty's if they so wanted." Alice said, starting slow and then slowly into panic mode.

"Alice, calm down. I didn't invite them either, it was Emmett's idea." I shrugged, "Hopefully this turns out good."

After four hours of classes we met the boys outside the lunch doors. My eyes immediately locked with a pair of bright green ones. I blushed and looked down.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett boomed.

I smiled nervously, "Hey, Emmett."

He chuckled, "You're very timid aren't you? Well, these are my brothers Jasper and Edward."

We said "Hello" to both and I began our introductions.

"This is Rosalie and Alice." I said pointing to them, "My sisters."

Emmett let out a low whistle when he seen Rosalie, who beamed at the attention.

Jasper just kept looking anxiously at Alice, who was bouncing on her feet excitedly not even taking notice.

I let my eyes wander over to Edward, and he was looking at me. When our eyes caught he smiled, making my heart skip. _That could be dangerous._ I thought.

Emmett's voice broke me out of my stupor.

"Come ladies! Time for food!" He held his arm out for Rosalie to take; she did and walked into the lunch room.

Alice and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ready to face the awful Forks High gossip mill boys? I assure you, if you stay with us it will be like this for awhile." Alice said walking through the doors. Jasper followed her in.

_Great, since when do we pair up?_ I mused. I turned to Edward, who was looking at me with an unexplainable expression.

"I don't think staying with you guys will be that bad, do you?" He asked.

I was so stunned by his velvety voice. It should be illegal to look that good _and _have a voice to match.

I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. He smiled and opened the door for me waving me inside to go first.

I took a deep breathe and began to walk inside. _Well, here we go. I hope you guys know what __you're__ getting into._

**Read and Review! Please. And if you haven't already check out my other story!**** I'm hoping this one will be better.**


End file.
